Training A Rottweiler
We love Rottweilers for all the reasons that can make them difficult to own and live with; they are big, independent, protective, stubborn, extremely intelligent, playful and they are faithful companions. These guys often get a bad rap because they get so big so quickly and because people don’t spend enough time training and socializing them. Often they end up in shelters or neglected. Your new puppy is likely to be 100 pounds or more, with a stubborn streak so the time to begin training is right away! Socializing Your Rottweiler Puppy is Critical. Some Rotties can become over protective and dog aggressive if not socialized properly! Although, many people desire this breed for his protective qualities, no one wants a dog that is dangerous or will not let anyone in the house. We believe a dog will protect his owner in a crisis without training, and that socialization and proper training is much more important than worrying about or training a dog to be aloof or aggressive on the rare chance of an owner attack. Your Rottweiler is daunting enough just to look at! Take your new puppy everywhere with you and let him meet all different kinds of people and children. Take treats with you and let people give him treats while petting him. You want your new puppy to enjoy meeting people but to also have good manners and not jump have him sit instead! Now is the time to teach him manners, not when he is 95 pounds! Training and manners should also begin right away! Although he is a cute little ball of fur now, he will soon be a large, imposing, and incredibly strong dog. Begin by rewarding behaviors you like seeing and will continue to like as he ages. Reward him for sitting, laying down, staying in one place, chewing the right objects and anything else you like that your new Rottie pup does. Ignore behaviors that are irritating or will be disturbing when he is an adult, like jumping making sure never to talk to, pet or reinforce negative behavior. Redirecting Bad Behavior. You may also redirect bad behavior by asking your new puppy to do something else; for instance if he is jumping on you ask him to sit or lay down. If he is putting his teeth on you make sure to give him something else to chew on or have him sit or lay down to break his focus on the negative behavior. Rotties are notorious for chewing anything and everything! So get him use to his crate as soon as possible. Not only will this keep him and your things safe when you can’t keep an eye on him, it will also help you with puppy potty training. Crate Training Rottweiler Puppies All puppies whine and cry at first when crated, this is normal! However it is critical not to let him out when he is making noise. By doing so, you are essentially telling him that whining and crying is what you want and is the key to his freedom. Begin by making the crate fun and playing games with him inside. Throw toys inside while keeping the door wide open and feed him in his crate. Also teach him that when he stays in his crate you will treat him and reward him, this can become a fun and interactive game for you both. I also recommend keeping a crate next to your bed so that you can hear him in the night if he awakes and needs to go outside. It also helps for him to hear your breathing and night noises to keep him from panicking in his crate. Remember he has just left his litter mates and has never been all alone at night, but don’t give in and cuddle him on the bed! You may not always want to share your bed with a 150 pound Rottweiler! More crate training tips. Potty Training Your Rottweiler Puppy At first while you are potty training, take him out every 2 hours or so and go out with him to the same spot. When he potties outside be sure to quietly praise him. Don’t get too excited or he might stop! And, never EVER yell at him or rub his nose in an accident! This will only teach him that you are scary and never to go to the bathroom in front of you. If you catch him in the act startle him to stop the flow of urine or him from pooping and get him outside so you can praise him. Watch him carefully! If he doesn’t go potty and you know he should have just bring him in and put him back in his crate for 5 or 10 minutes and try again. Don’t give in or he is liable to sneak into another room and make a mistake! Once he has a handle on going outside you may begin teaching him to ring a bell at the door with his nose to go outside. But, in the beginning it is about making sure YOU are potty trained and watching him and getting him outside in time! More Rottweiler Puppy Training Tips Get him use to and respectful of his leash early! Leash training and obedience will be critical! He is going to be a very muscular and powerful dog and teaching a puppy leash manners and to “heel” is much easier than teaching a 150 adult dog! Your Rottie is never too young or too old to learn! When he is young just remember he has a shorter attention span and possibly retention rate, but work hard and you will see him become a great dog! Don’t wait until you see behavior problems, begin molding him into the dog you want and you will both bond and enjoy a wonderful life together!